warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Undergrowth
A short story by Almondee Part of: ''The Undergrowth Series Undergrowth Perchstorm ran through the forest. She felt like she was free now, the wind whipping against her fur and her heart racing. She felt ''alive. Perchstorm kept running, as fast as she could from that horrible ''place. That ''place ''where......you simply had no freedom. As she ran, she stumbled over something. She turned around, her eyes widening in shock. Two bodies lay on the ground, broken and bloodied, and they had three kits beside them. One of the kits looked like it’s neck was broken. The other was simply......murdered. The other one, though— looked ''alive. She ran over towards the tiny scrap of fur. “You poor thing.......” Perchstorm whispered. The kit was the only alive of the five cats. Perchstorm stepped back, examining the kit. She had bad scratches, but they could possibly be cured. Besides that, the little kit was okay. She looked at the other broken bodies. They all were barely recognizable, except...... Perchstorm stifled a wail. The mother— it was Hollyjaw. “Sister.....” Perchstorm murmured. “No......” I’ll take care of your daughter. My niece. I promise. Perchstorm decided to head back to her clan. Even though she hated it, she had to give the kit a new home. ~ As Perchstorm arrived with the kit in her jaws, she heard a growl. “What are you ''doing back here?” It was Thicket. Perchstorm had never been fond of him, and now Thicket hated her. “I brought some''one,” Perchstorm said plainly. “Someone that needs help.” Thicket frowned. “Fine. Come. But if you aren’t done taking to the leader in two minutes, I’ll have your pelt for my nest.” Perchstorm snorted. Like he would do such a thing. “Thank you.” Thicket just waved his tail in a way that said: They are going to kill you. ''But Perchstorm did not care. Perchstorm entered the clearing, and soon all eyes were on her. The two leaders, Shadowstar and Juniperstar, leaped down from the Skycliff. Juniperstar remained calm, while Shadowstar’s tail was bristling in fury. “So, you came back,” Juniperstar said curtly. “''Only ''because of this,” Perchstorm showed the injured kit to the clan. Shocked whispers rippled around the clan. “You came back because of a stupid kit,” Shadowstar sneered coldly. “Looks like you do need the clan you ''betrayed.” Ignoring him, Perchstorm dropped the kit at Juniperstar’s paws. “I suppose you should give her a good home.” Perchstorm said plainly, and turned around. “I recall that helping kits is part of the Skycode.” Juniperstar nodded slowly. “Yes, we will, but only ''if you leave.” Perchstorm gazed back. “I will. I have ''nothing ''to do with this place.” So Perchstorm turned and left. And she left Juniperstar with a helpless kit in her paws. ~~ I found myself awake by the time the dawn patrol left. Shrugging off sleepiness, I fumbled out of my den, my stomach growling. I saw my two sisters, Stormflight and Kestrel, sitting by the prey-pile. My brother, Flamemuzzle, must be sleeping. Several other cats dotted the clearing. “Well, well, well, Max,” Stormflight teased. “Look’s like you aren’t the early bird today.” I snorted, smiling. “Some cats need good sleep sometimes.” Every day my siblings and I would have a contest. Sometimes it would be who found the most prey, or who would do the most patrols, or just plain racing. The winner would get the first pick of the freshkill while the loser would get the last. “Neither of you won,” Kestrel pointed out. “Mother was the first one up.” Our mother is Juniperstar, a light ginger tortishell with green eyes. Our father, Humblestep, is a dark brown tom with eyes the color of caramel......whatever that word is. I only know it from mother describing it. The oldest in our family, Flamemuzzle, is a ginger tabby with a dark ginger muzzle and caramel eyes. The second oldest, Stormflight, is a dark gray she-cat with pale gray paws and tail-tip. Then there’s me, Max. I’m a light ginger tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes. And finally, there’s Kestrel, a brown she-cat with a white muzzle, paws and tail and green eyes. I snapped back to reality when Stormflight spoke. “Don’t count her, silly.” “At least I’m not the last,” I say, yawning. “Max is right. Flamemuzzle gets the last pick,” Kestrel snickered. As soon as she said that, Flamemuzzle dashed out of the warriors’ den. “I’m up!!” He panted. “Am I the last?” Stormflight giggled, and Kestrel just blinked in amusement. Looks like I’m going to break the news to him. “I’m sorry Flamemuzz—” “Flamemuzzle, you’re awake,” Humblestep padded up to us. “I need you on a patrol.” Flamemuzzle nodded sleepily, casting a sad glance back at us. Then he padded off with Humblestep. I trudged towards the freshkill pile, and I waited until Stormflight and Kestrel picked. I picked a vole and devoured it hungrily. When I was almost done, the dawn patrol burst through the entrance. I looked up and saw their fur was covered with blood. My breath caught in my throat. Shadowstar ran quickly towards them, his pelt bristling. “What happened?!!” He rasped. The one at the front, who I know as Tawnystrike, managed to choke out words. “T-th-there’s a-a g-gr-gro-group o-of—” She never got to finish her sentence, because she collapsed on the floor. And out of nowhere, a flood of cats burst through the entrance. “ATTACK!!” The biggest one roared. I watched in horror as the battle began. ~ After a few seconds, someone grabbed me by the scruff. It was Juniperstar. “Hide!!” She growled. I bristled. “What?! How can I hide? I’ve got a ''clan ''to fight for!!” “I said hide!” My mother growled again. I was perplexed, but I ran into the nearest den, which was the nursery, and I hid with Roseberry and Speckle (queens) and watched the battle unfold. It was a long time until I realized The Skywatchers were losing drastically. '''The End......'Category:Almondheart’s fanfics